All of Space and Time
by Ichabod Ebenezer
Summary: The Tardis took the Doctor and Romana to the planet of Centeros this time, a planet in the middle of its industrial revolution, but also in the middle of a devastating plague. Can the Doctor and Romana help? More importantly, how does this lead to the Doctor, floating in space, surrounded by the wreckage of his Tardis?(This was my submission for the Big Finish Paul Spragg Memorial)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor floated adrift in space. The wreckage of his TARDIS was spinning in random directions for several miles around him. The Doctor rotated slowly as his momentum from the blast carried him. The sun warmed one cheek while ice crystals formed on the other, then sublimated away as he spun the other direction. The planet Centeros passed through his view, a gorgeous blue and green tennis ball from his perspective.

"Well," the Doctor thought. "This is a bit of a situation." He'd had the foresight to take one last breath, and now he closed his eyes to protect them from the vacuum, willing his hearts to slow to almost nothing. He entered a trance while he contemplated how he came to be here.

* * *

Only a few hours earlier, the Doctor and Romana landed on the quiet streets of Centeros. Romana exited the TARDIS and unbuttoned her coat. She turned and addressed the Doctor as he stepped out of the police box. "Now, why do you suppose the TARDIS took us here?"

"That depends entirely upon where here is," the Doctor said. He locked the TARDIS door and turned to take in the view.

The late afternoon sun hung behind a low haze. Massive brick chimneys, presumably attached to factories, could be seen behind the housing of the neighborhood they had landed in.

The Doctor breathed in deeply, and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Gravity close to standard, high oxygen content, smells of coal smoke and gaslight. You know, I think we've arrived during their Industrial Revolution. One of my top ten, as far as revolutions go."

Romana smirked and adjusted her hat. "Shall we have a look around?"

The two went down the cobblestones until they reached a junction with a larger street. Parallel to the new street ran a series of railroad tracks, beside which sat an early-model automobile.

"Internal combustion engines?" Romana observed. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"High oxygen content, remember?" the Doctor replied. "Fires would start easily and spread quickly. They must have made understanding combustion an early priority. The thing that impresses me as early, is the architecture. Did you notice the creativity of the house design? The park, just over there? The abstract sculptures on the street corners? This is a planned city, with an emphasis on art and architecture. You don't see much of that until post-scarcity, which they clearly haven't reached. I rather think I like these people."

Romana looked around again. "What people, exactly?" She was right. They heard sea birds in the distance, but there was no sign of people, or even activity.

The Doctor remained optimistic. "Taller buildings in that direction suggest a city center, and the tracks lead that way too. Let's follow them and see where they go."

They walked along a sidewalk, with the street on one side and the railroad tracks on the other, for nearly an hour, never seeing another soul, before they spoke again.

"Doctor, have you considered the possibility that this is a dead planet? It isn't normal, how still and quiet it is. No children out playing, no traffic on the rails, no one heading home from work. Maybe we should start heading back to the TARDIS." Romana said.

"Mmmm," the Doctor said in his deep baritone, "I have noticed. Have you noticed the lights coming on in the windows of those apartments ahead?"

Romana squinted. "That's not just the sun on the windows?"

"I've been watching them come up as the sun went down. In either case, we'll know for sure before long."

They got to a spot where a second set of tracks crossed a bridge over the one they were following. The sun had nearly set behind them, and the shadows grew long, but Romana spotted a shape laying near one of the bridge supports. "Doctor, is that a person?"

It looked like a man with masses of dark, curly hair and a long unkempt beard, huddled in a long tweed coat. "Perhaps he can tell us where everyone has got to." The Doctor quickened his steps and crossed the street toward the man. "I say, good fellow, I'm dreadfully sorry to wake you, but I hope you can help us. We're looking for whoever is in charge here."

The figure didn't move at the sound of the Doctor's voice. "Careful, Doctor. Something's not right," Romana said, hurrying to catch up.

The Doctor stopped and bent over the man. "You're right, Romana. And it's him." The Doctor gently rolled the man over on his back, exposing his face. His eyes were staring, and his anguished face was covered in purple splotches.

The Doctor covered his face with his scarf, and Romana took a step backward. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as the sound of an engine approached.

Headlights illuminated them, and the Doctor stood up. A flatbed lorry with wooden rails pulled up, and the doors to the cab swung open. Soldiers appeared from the back of the lorry, as well as both sides of the cab, all wearing what appeared to be surgical masks. They all pointed weapons at the Doctor and Romana. "Show us your travel papers!" the driver demanded.

Romana sighed and put her hands up. "New worlds to visit, check. Engaging mystery to solve, check. Strangers pointing guns at us… I must be traveling with the Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor sensed light flashing behind his eyelids, and he cracked open his eyes. A piece of his console was passing nearby, and it caught the sunlight as it turned. "Ahh. The temporal regulator," he thought. He moved slowly, to conserve energy, and formed a loop in the end of his scarf while he unwound it from his neck. He tossed the loop, and managed to snag the regulator on the first attempt.

He reeled in his scarf, and held the regulator to his chest, closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is Romana," he said with a broad smile, entirely ignoring the guns.

"The doctor?" the driver said. "At ease men." The soldiers lowered their weapons. "Then, why are you on foot?"

"Well," the Doctor said. "I find it's the best way to see the situation on the ground, don't you?"

"Well, you're needed at HQ, so hop aboard. Your assistant too," the soldier said.

"Oh, I'm not actually his —" Romana started.

"Shh now, lab tech Romana, the sergeant has more important things to worry about, and we're in a hurry."

Romana gave the Doctor a withering look, and he smiled in return as the two were helped onto the bed of the lorry. It made a U-Turn and headed toward the tall buildings. One of the soldiers handed the Doctor and Romana masks, which they put on.

None of the soldiers in the cab wore uniforms, they simply had badges sewn onto whatever clothing they were wearing. "What can you tell me about the situation so far?" the Doctor asked.

"It's grim, sir. They think it's something in the air. If you breath it in, you can get it. Purple spots, trouble breathing, then within days, death."

"What percentage of the people who show initial signs end up dying?"

"One hundred percent, sir."

They lapsed into a grim silence for the rest of the ride.

The lorry pulled up to a parking lot cordoned off with sandbags and barbed wire. A couple armed guards stood watch as the crossing-arm was raised, and the lorry went through. They were surrounded on three sides by a building announcing itself as the 'Ellen Preston Primary School and Library'. The soldiers filed out, and Romana and the Doctor followed.

"This way," the sergeant said. He lead them into the school through open double doors. The corridor inside was lined on both sides camp beds. Patients moaned and twisted in the beds, trying to get comfortable.

The sergeant turned toward the library, and walked quickly past the plague victims, paying no heed to their cries. He held open one of the double doors at the end of the corridor, and beckoned for them to hurry through.

"It's cold in here!" Romana said as she entered.

The sergeant closed the door behind them. The interior seams of the door were lined with rubber strips, keeping most of the air from circulating into the hallway. "Dr. Pentagrast's theory is that germs spread faster in the heat. That's why they cause a fever in the infected. We keep it cold to control the spread of the disease."

"I see. But, _how_ did you get it cold in here?" the Doctor asked.

"Sorry, sir, I'm really just a sculptor. You'd have to ask Pentagrast how the machine works."

All the bookshelves in the library had been removed, or else they were laying down in rows with stretchers packed tight on top of them. Mosquito netting was draped over tent frames, covering each row of the moaning, suffering patients.

The sergeant led them between two rows toward a group of tables set up on the far end of the room, where two men were standing, discussing something in the papers scattered there. The sergeant came to attention behind the two men. "Dr. Pentagrast, sir!" he said with a salute.

The two men turned. The older one, with a shining pate surrounded by candy floss whips of white hair, removed his glasses. "Oh, please stop saluting me," he said, but he raised his own hand in a tired salute until the sergeant snapped his off.

"The doctor you requested has arrived with his assistant."

"I'm really not his —" Romana started.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor interrupted, coming forward to shake both their hands, "and this is my assistant, Romana. How do you do?"

Romana rolled her eyes and sighed. "We were just asking how you keep it cool in here," she said.

"Oh, yes. The air compression-expansion-circulator. Don't worry, we'll come up with a better name later. My assistant Simon made my idea real. Perhaps you could explain it, Simon?"

"Well, it's nothing, really," Simon said. "Dr. Pentagrast needed a way to cool the patients. Everybody knows that expanding gasses feel cooler, so I thought, 'What if we expanded gasses in one chamber, then let the gas escape while we condense air in a second?" It's a bit like a two stroke engine, just without the combustion."

"That's actually quite impressive, Simon, and might I say it works wonderfully? I'm quite glad of my coat and scarf."

"Yes, very clever," Romana said. "Now, perhaps you can tell us how we can help?"

Dr. Pentagrast put his glasses back on. "Yes. Well, we've given up on our antibiotics, they are having no measurable effect, but I'm convinced that the cause is still a germ, perhaps just many times smaller than a bacteria. Smaller than we can see in a microscope." He motioned toward a microscope set up on the table with a candle and a mirror providing light to it.

"May I?" the Doctor asked.

"Please."

The Doctor peered into the microscope and adjusted the focus. "This is a patient's blood sample?" he asked.

"Yes. Taken an hour ago."

"How long after symptoms started to show?"

"Two days."

"And how long between initial symptoms and death?" Romana asked.

"It depends," Simon said. "Between five days and a week."

The Doctor stood up. "I can't see anything abnormal in there."

"Yes," Simon said. "We were just working on a lens configuration that might increase magnification significantly without taking up more space. Could you help with that, Doctor?"

"I believe I could at that, but I'll need the instruments in my cabinet. I wonder, sergeant, could your men fetch it for me? It's a big blue box, you can't miss it. I left it over on Seaborne Avenue, a few miles past where you found us."

The sergeant looked to Dr. Pentagrast, who nodded. "Go," he said.

Romana nudged up beside the Doctor. She leaned in close and said, "They've discovered antibiotics already?"

"Yes, I caught that too. And before electricity," he said, pointing at the candle lighting the microscope. "Another anachronism?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's meditation was interrupted again, when something bumped into him. He opened his eyes, a crust of ice breaking away from his eyelashes. It was the dimensional stabilizer. He would certainly need that. He transferred it to the hand holding the regulator and reached into his pocket. He withdrew his sonic screwdriver, then reminded himself, "In space, no one can hear you sonic." He put it away, shuffled the console components and pulled a Phillips head from another pocket and began the work of connecting the two components.

* * *

The Doctor worked with Simon, looking through his collection of lenses and prisms. "I'm a bit of an amateur astronomer. I use these to get a better look at the planets." They tested different alignments, and brought the candle flame into focus, projected against the wall.

Romana suggested to Dr. Pentagrast, that they place blood samples into several dishes with either glucose or a protein solution in varying strengths. "We find its ideal food source, and give it the perfect environment for development. That will show us whether the germ can be detected in colony form."

Pentagrast liked her idea. "We can use chicken broth for the protein, and I'd bet we have some honey around here. I'll send one of the nurses to collect it."

He sent a nurse off to collect the food items, then took a sharp knife, and bled another patient to collect a fresh sample in several dishes. He called out to another nurse to bandage the patient, then wiped the knife off on his coat sleeve and stuck it back in his pocket.

Romana watched him, thankful that the mask disguised her look of disgust, but said nothing about his sterilization routine. "Where does your cooling machine outgas?" she asked instead.

"Out behind the school. Why?"

"Because if cold inhibits the germ's growth, heat will stimulate it."

Pentagrast understood. "Follow me."

Twenty minutes after Romana left with the doctor, the sergeant returned with his men carrying the TARDIS. "Ah, yes. Set it down here, thank you. I'm afraid I haven't anything in the way of a tip, how about a jelly baby?" He held out a rumpled paper bag, but nobody took any. "Suit yourselves," he said, and pulled down his mask long enough to pop one in his own mouth. He offered them to the sergeant, then to Simon.

Simon picked one out and looked at it, then pulled down his own mask and bit into it. A smile spread over his face, and the Doctor smiled back.

"See?" He shoved the bag back into his coat pocket. "Now, you wait here while I retrieve my lens collection. I believe I have just the thing." He pulled out his TARDIS key and unlocked the doors, disappearing inside.

Simon stepped curiously around to the TARDIS entrance. The Doctor had left the door slightly ajar, and light was emanating from inside. He put the fingertips of one hand against the door and pushed it open.

Suddenly, the Doctor was there, blocking the doorway. "Here we are!" He held out a wooden box, and pulled the door closed behind him.

He walked briskly over to the table, and flipped open the lid. He pulled out lenses in turn, holding each up to the light, and finally selected one. "Ah!" he said, and knocked several of the lenses out of the existing series and plopped his down. He pushed them all together and set the candle in place. The candle flame appeared reproduced on the wall, many times larger, and in perfect detail.

Simon collected the series of lenses and placed them in the tube of the microscope. "I… I think I see something. They're still very small, but I think they're moving. I need more light."

The Doctor picked up the candle and brought it over. "Let me have a look," he said.

Simon stepped out of the way, and the Doctor set the candle down, twiddling with the focus.

"Doctor?" Simon said, looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked without looking up.

"Your cabinet… I don't even know where to begin."

"How about 'bigger on the inside'?" the Doctor suggested.

"Yes! Exactly! And it's so bright, but I didn't see any flames, and there was some sort of machine in there — I couldn't even begin to guess what it does! And how did those men even lift it with all that inside?"

The Doctor chuckled deep and meaningfully. "Shall I let you in on a secret?" He took his eyes away from the lens for a moment. "That cabinet, is a spaceship. Romana and I flew here in it, from out there," he said with a roll of his eyes upward. He went back to scrutinizing the blood slide.

"What, you mean you're from Petrion, or something?"

"A little further away, but you've got the idea."

"So you've seen Centeros from space?"

"Actually, it never occurred to me to look."

"I would give anything to see this planet from out there. I've always wondered what aliens see when they look up at us."

"Well, Simon, if you help me stop this bug killing everyone, perhaps I'll take you up for a look-see."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Doctor."

"That's got the focus!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, my. It looks like I'm not the only thing that's arrived recently."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. The Doctor stepped out of the way so that Simon could see for himself. He peered through the microscope and gasped. "Are those gears?"

"Mechanical flagella is more accurate, but those are tiny machines called 'nanobots' infecting everyone. That's why the antibiotics had no effect."

* * *

The Doctor chanced opening his eyes again, and saw a large piece of wreckage moving quickly in his direction. Both hearts beat once in excitement. It was the distress signal assembly! "Excellent!" he thought. "I have absolutely no use for that."

The assembly was massive, however, and he could get a good push off from it.

He looked around at the twinkling bits of wreckage until he saw, barely recognizable at this distance, just the piece he was looking for. He tied his current components to his back with his scarf, then braced himself. He waited a tense several seconds, then twisted just right and caught the distress signal assembly as it collided with him.

He made sure of his grip, then put the soles of both boots against it. He waited for just the moment when it turned him the right angle, and launched himself with all his might. The assembly moved away in the opposite direction, and the Doctor shot ever so slowly toward the distant component he had spotted. It would take a long time to get there, and he had expended a lot of energy in that moment, so he closed his eyes and resumed his trance-like state.

* * *

Later, Romana rejoined them, and the Doctor explained the situation. "That means someone released them on purpose."

"Not necessarily. They could have arrived on a meteor or a derelict spacecraft. Simon, have there been any meteors near the city recently?"

"No," he said thoughtfully, "well, there was something, but that was months before the plague started."

"Yes," Romana said, "but the point is the same. They were programmed to infect, reproduce and kill. We have to program these to self-destruct or something."

"We could do that, yes. But I think I have a better idea," the Doctor said. He disappeared into the TARDIS for a moment, and came back out with a metal cylinder about two feet long, with a conical section on top, and a ring around it that the Doctor was using as a handle. He also had a set of jumper cables coiled over one shoulder.

"What is that?" Simon asked.

"One of the backup power cells for the Tardis console. This will provide the power we need. We will also need a pair of enormous plates at the top of the tallest nearby building for a capacitor. We'll use this to create an EMP and fry them all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Pentagrast strode up to the Doctor as they stood atop the Council Tower. "Can I have my men back now? I don't see how any of this gets us closer to a cure."

Dr. Pentagrast's soldiers had spent the past hour assembling a capacitor from two steel plates and a dozen truck tires. Another group was bending hot-water piping around the water tower to make an enormous copper coil.

"Take your men, but remember they were artisans before they were soldiers. With any luck, they can still beat their swords back into statuary." The Doctor hooked his jumper cables to the three components, and pressed a button on top of the power supply. The capacitor began to hum.

Pentagrast called for his men and went down the stairs. Romana joined the Doctor and leaned in. "You know, Doctor, if someone did do this on purpose, they're going to try to stop this."

"Perhaps. But I'm keen to find out. Nobody releases a plague without a reason, and we still don't know what that reason is."

The hum grew louder and louder. "Both of you, get back!" the Doctor yelled over the sound of the capacitor charging. It went on for close to a minute, then there was a thunderclap, and the smell of burnt rubber. The Doctor finally let go of the red button, wrapped his scarf around his hand and batted at the cables until they came loose from the power supply.

"That's it?" Simon asked.

"I should think that would be plenty," the Doctor said. "Romana, could you oversee dismantling all this? I made a promise to our friend Simon here."

* * *

Simon stood in the doorway to the TARDIS, looking around. He held a large case in one hand.

"What have you there, Simon?" the Doctor asked. He was walking casually around the console, turning a dial here and flipping a switch there.

Simon seemed to finally notice the Doctor. "Hmm? Oh, camera equipment. I want a shot of Centeros from space, maybe a few if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said. "Mind the doors." The Doctor pushed a lever, and the doors started to close. Simon jumped out of the way, and turned to watch them. He stepped backward, toward the console, and set his case down.

The Doctor eyed him, and continued moving around the console. He turned a dial, flipped a bank of switches, turned off the randomizer, and pulled back on the large lever. The console crystals started moving up and down. "Tell me, Simon, when did you change your mind?"

Simon's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I assume you have the nanocontrol unit on you. You could have accelerated the sickness, or even activated all of them before I had the chance to shut them down. And yet, you let me finish. Why?"

Simon's shoulders slumped. "What gave me away?"

"Well, you were clearly the smartest man in the room, present company excluded of course. But I knew for sure when you didn't ask what an EMP was."

Simon nodded. He produced from his pocket, a small device, no larger than a car key fob. "Useless now, anyway." He threw it to the Doctor. "Because it would have gained me nothing. I needed another couple days for my plague to reach the ruling council. Once it had, I would have fully activated, and killed them. Then I would have whipped up a miracle cure and saved the rest of the population. They would have made me ruler. You interfered, and a bit too publicly. You and Romana were barely infected. I couldn't kill you in time. My best bet was to help out, and claim credit once you'd gone."

The console crystals came to rest, and the Doctor flipped the lever back. He opened the doors, and walked around the join Simon. "Your view, as promised," he said, motioning with his eyes.

"I don't actually care about the view, Doctor. I'm not actually from Centeros."

"Oh, but you've brought your camera equipment all this way."

"Doctor, you are truly insufferable, do you know that?"

"I have it on the best authority."

"It will truly be a pleasure killing you."

"If you intend to shoot me, I wouldn't bother. The TARDIS in in a state of temporal grace. Your weapon won't work here."

"You Time Lords really are as arrogant as everyone says. I'm aware of what will and won't work inside a TARDIS. And that's not camera equipment. Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor realized two things. First, there was a bomb in that case that would destroy the TARDIS utterly. Second, Simon was the sort of psychopath who would want to be there to see it.

That meant he would have a shield that would survive the explosion.

The Doctor took a breath, and threw his arms around Simon. Everything went white for a moment, and through the shield, the Doctor could feel an intense heat on his back. Then all those extra dimensions that existed inside the TARDIS were expanding into normal space, like an elaborate popup book unfolding. The console room was gone, blasted into a thousand separate pieces. For a moment they were in the pool, the library, the garden, and the wardrobe simultaneously as each room exploded past them. The nearly infinite interior of the TARDIS spilled out into the universe at large in a matter of seconds, and its wreckage lay strewn about for miles.

The Doctor was in shock. "What have I done, old girl?" he thought.

Simon kicked away from the Doctor, waving, then slid up his sleeve and pressed a few buttons on his wristband. He vanished into the vortex.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes again. He could make out the piece he required, but he was seeing double. Even his Time Lord physiology couldn't go forever without oxygen. His trajectory seemed off, and it was just about at the limit of his scarf's reach. He quickly untied the scarf from his waist, leaving the assembled console pieces attached to the end. He aimed carefully and threw them, holding onto the tail end of the scarf. The machinery bundle shot just past his target, stretching the scarf out taut, then snapping back. It looped around the target and pulled it slowly back with it.

He now had the Tardis's gravimetric equalizer. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out again, this time not as a tool, but as a power source. He unscrewed the top of it and connected it to the gravimetric equalizer. He held two wires together and pointed the component at a distant spec. It began moving rapidly toward him. He disconnected the wires and caught the new piece, leaving it to float next to him while he pointed the equalizer at another chunk of his TARDIS.

The Doctor collected several more pieces and began assembling them. Once he had enough, he spun it around until the big red lever was directly in front of him. "That should be enough to get the self-assembly started," he thought. He pulled back on the lever, and the central column began soundlessly moving up and down.

The Doctor could see specs in the distance twinkle as they grew nearer. A section of the console flew past him and snapped into place, then another flew in from the other direction. He held tight to the lever as more and more pieces connected. Then floor tiles and wall sections, and suddenly it was like the explosion in reverse. For a moment he was in the corridor, the garden, the dojo and the zero room all at once, then the TARDIS was whole again and the gravity kicked on, pulling him to his knees on the floor.

The Doctor gasped, pulling in an enormous lung full of air. He leaned back against the TARDIS console to warm and recover until his breathing normalized. He wiped off sweat and condensation with his scarf. He felt the top of his head. "I lost my hat," he said to himself. He stood up at the console, then he saw his hat on top of the coat rack. He smiled. "Good girl," he said.

"Well. Shall we go after him?" He seemed to get the response he wanted. "Yes, I thought so too."

He turned a couple dials, flipped a couple switches and pulled the red lever back.

The TARDIS materialized back on Centeros and the Doctor stepped out. He was about to close the door, then stopping and feeling his head again, popped back in for his hat.

* * *

"Dr. Pentagrast saved the day?" Simon shouted. " _I_ saved the day! The Doctor and I did, anyway."

Dr. Pentagrast shook his head. "Come now, Simon," he said. "That experiment you put together upstairs was very impressive, but one can't believe you cure sickness with a lightning generator. We embrace science, not mumbo-jumbo. A combination of the antibiotics and my temperature therapy did the trick. It took time, yes, but it worked in the end."

Simon looked like he was about to explode. He looked at Pentagrast with unbridled hatred, then turned his gaze on Romana. She was taken aback by the intensity of his anger, but then studied him curiously, as if seeing him for the first time.

Suddenly the anger was gone from him. "I can prove that it was us and not you two. But not here." He looked around at all the recovering patients. "Outside the library. Yes, behind the condenser! Hurry, let's go, I'll show you."

He pushed them both toward the doors at the center of the building. They turned and walked ahead of him.

As they approached the doors, Simon reached into his pocket, and drew out his pistol. They pushed through, and he pointed it at them.

There was a warbling sound from behind him, and the pistol popped and smoked.

He spun around, and the Doctor grabbed him by the arm. He held his sonic screwdriver over Simon's wrist until that too sparked and sputtered. "No! How did you survive?" he yelled.

Dr. Pentagrast turned as well, and saw the pistol in Simon's hand. "What is the meaning of this? Simon?"

"I'm afraid Simon isn't who he claims to be. He engineered this illness as a means of advancing his political career. He let thousands die so that he could be seen as a hero. Sergeant!" he called.

The sergeant had been waiting around the corner, and came out. "Yes, Doctor, I witnessed everything." He pulled Simon's hands behind his back and dug cuffs out of a pouch on his belt.

"I would consider him a flight risk. Take both gun and wristband, and don't let him anywhere near them. He may just be smart enough to fix them."

"I will sir. Thank you sir."

"Romana, I think we've interfered here enough. Think it's time we were going?"

"The way I remember the laws of time, we're way past late." She took the Doctor's arm, and the two pushed through the doors into the library and made a bee-line for the Tardis.

As the Doctor prepared to dematerialize, making sure to reset the randomizer, he noticed Romana making a search of the console room. "Something the matter?"

"I could have sworn I left my journal just here."

"Yes, well," the Doctor cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. "You might check the pool. It was also just there a moment ago."


End file.
